


Call Me David

by Agent_Fluff



Series: Red vs Blue Canon Additions [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon Addition, Chorus Trilogy, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 06:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4596081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Fluff/pseuds/Agent_Fluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington's had enough of watching Caboose wander around lost without Church. Who knows when Church will come back? Or even if he'll come back? Someone has to talk to him about this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me David

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned: this fic is short and sad. Written for a prompt by agent-kinkster on tumblr.

Washington watched out of the open base, carefully following Caboose’s pace with his eyes. He was worried about the guy, all right? All Caboose does during his depressive swings is talk about all the times he had with Church, and he’s gotten himself into danger too many times from this state of mind. He didn’t want to lose another one of his friends…another  _family_ member…from this monster of depression.

 

“Hey, Caboose, come here for a second.” Wash called, beckoning Caboose down to the first floor. “Look, I’m worried about you, Michael. Is there anything I can do?”

 

Caboose looked at the floor before chucking his helmet off into the corner. He stared up at Wash through the matt of his dirty blonde hair with those puppy dog eyes Washington can never refuse. Oh boy.

 

“When is Church coming back?” Caboose whispered, tears welling up in his already puffy eyes.

 

Wash sighed. “I don’t know, Caboose. I wish I did.”

 

Caboose sniffled through a small smile that warmed his heart a little. As he turned to walk away, a gentle hand on his shoulder stopped him.

 

“Agent Washington?”

 

“Yes?”

 

Caboose latched himself onto Washington, gripping him hard around his ribs and letting everything loose on his shoulder.

 

“I miss him.”

 

“I know you do.”

 

They stood like that for a while, Caboose’s sobs soothed by Washington as he swayed gently back and forth, like his own father did for him. It felt… _good_  to be wanted again. To be  _needed_  again.

 

“David.” Wash whispered.

 

Caboose’s head perked up at the sudden break in the silence.

 

“What?”

 

“David. Call me David.”


End file.
